Feel You
by stealmyylove
Summary: Clare comes home from college and she doesn't want to talk, she just wants Jake. Wrote for a prompt. This is mature and that means this is smuttysmutsmutville.


**Title: **Feel You

**Fandom: **Degrassi.

**Rating: **Mature. They have sex, this is smut. It might be bad smut, but it's smut.

**Pairing: **Cake. **C**lare Edwards and J**ake** Martin.

**Notes: **This was prompted and I decided I'd try and I really don't know if it's any good so please, please be kind. I'm super nervous about even posting this. Hohkay. So here it is.

* * *

><p>He pulled her in by her hips, smiling at the giggles that fell from her lips but then he kissed her and she responded by threading her fingers into his hair. Jake picked her up, smiling against her lips as her legs moved around his waist and he walked her over to the wall. She made the first move, her fingers unbuttoning his shirt as she moved her lips from his, kissing along his neck lightly and Jake pressed her tighter agaisnt the wall. Clare nipped at his earlobe before breathing lightly into his ear. "Shirt off." He shivered and kept one arm around her as he helped her pull his shirt off quickly and he dropped it as he slid his hand up her shirt, his hand resting lightly on her breast as they stared at one another.<p>

Jake opened his mouth and Clare lightly slapped her hand over his lips. "Don't. I've waited too long."

He grinned behind her hand and shrugged lightly.

"I'm serious. I just want you. I'm not sure why I let you talk me into going away for college. AH, shh. I said no. You can be all sweet later but right now, I need you to take away two months of you and I not being in the same place, okay?"

He nodded and she dropped her hand. "Can I at least say I love you?" He asked, staring at her intensely and Clare felt her heart flip as his hand brushed under her bra. Despite the many times that they had done this, it still brought the same reaction out in her, blushing cheeks and a racing heart, her stomach flipping. She nodded and smiled. "I love you, too." And then she leaned forward, taking Jake's earlobe in between her teeth and he shut his eyes, pressing his hips against hers. "Show me." She finally said before her lips were on his.

Jake knew they should probably go to the room, he had forgot to lock the door and his dad could come home at any time but when he slipped her shirt off, he didn't much care. He put Clare down and when he pulled from her lips to kiss down her chest, he heard her giggle lightly as he continued to kiss down her stomach. She squirmed lightly and it was still cute to him that she was too ticklish, even in moments like this. He unbuttoned her jeans and he looked over as he unzipped them, watching her bra hit the ground. He glanced up at him and she grinned. Jake kissed beneath her belly button as he tugged her jeans down.

"Clare Edwards," he groaned out quietly upon seeing that she wasn't wearing any underwear. When she stepped out of her jeans, he didn't give her a chance to get ready as he flicked his tongue against her. She gasped and pushed herself against the wall. Jake wrapped his arms underneath her legs and slid them up to let his hands grasp her hips as he held her in place. Her fingers found his hair as he let his tongue go in deeper, enjoying the noises that were quiet at first but when he added a finger, the volume picked up a bit and he found himself smirking. Her legs shook and he pulled back, doing his best not to laugh when she whined.

He kissed her and picked her up again, walking over to the stairs as her legs slipped back around him and at the top, he sucked on her bottom lip and groaned when her hand slipped to his jeans and her hand wrapped around him through his jeans.

"That must be uncomfortable." She said lightly, teasing him and he closed his eyes for a second before taking her into his room, kicking the door behind him as he laid her back onto his bed. She sat up on her elbows, watching as he kicked his shoes off and when his hands reached for his belt, she looped her fingertips into the hoops and tugged him towards her. She didn't say anything as she kissed his shoulder, moving onto her knees and she worked on undressing his lower half. His jeans dropped and he stepped out of them before reaching down and taking the socks off.

She yelped when he suddenly picked her up and moved her onto his pillows and he was hovering above her. "Jake," she actually whined and he couldn't stop the smirk.

"Yes, Clare?"

Clare answered by slipping her hand around his length and she pumped slowly, dragging a quiet noise from somewhere in the back of Jake's throat, the smirk gone now. Her thumb brushed against the tip and he couldn't handle it anymore as he reached over and opened the drawer, pulling out a condom that Clare took from him. She unwrapped it and slid it on him as she kissed him softly and slowly. She moved her hand and he wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her down slightly as he entered her and both of them let out a noise together. He paused and Clare kissed him softly before he let go, his hips thrusting as he pushed deep inside of her and she moved with him as their hands went everywhere. Hers to his hips, on his chest, his shoulders, his cheeks and his lips touched every ounce of skin he could touch without throwing their rhythm off. Jake pulled back, sitting on his knees as his hands went to her hips and with each thrust, her went into her deeper. Clare moved her leg up around him and he lifted it above his shoulder as he sat up and pulled all of the way out of her before pushing back into her, making Clare moan out his name loudly as her fingers tangled in the comforter. He continued to do that, pulling all the way out until she told him she was close and he was, too, he could feel it building with each thrust and the way she moved around him. The sounds she was making didn't help. He dropped her leg and put his hands on her hips as he pushed in side of her, going deep enough and Clare let out a scream of pleasure as her fingers tangled in his hair and pulled him down so that their lips met. He moved his hips and his hands controlled hers, their pace still somehow becoming quicker until Clare tightened around him and moaned into his mouth, which he kissed her sweetly, despite the actions of their hips. When she came, he kept up and then followed right after her but he didn't stop until she had completely went through her orgasm.

When he pulled out, his own legs were shaking lightly but he laid beside her, pulling the condom off and throwing it in the trash bin beside his bed as Clare rolled ontop of him and wrapped herself around him. She kissed him gently, moving her lips down his chest and then back up.

"Careful," he murmured, making her giggle as she pulled back and looked down at him. "Hi," She said and slid against him, making his eyes fly open. "Clare," He warned lightly although, he was nowhere near opposed if she wanted to go again. So when she reached over for a new condom and worked to get it back on him, he simply watched as she straddled him. When she moved ontop of him and he slid into her, he sat up and took one of her nipples into his mouth, flicking his tongue against it as she took control. He laid back and she pressed her hands against his chest as she moved her hips and when Jake went to touch her hips, she slapped them away, pausing. He lifted his hips and thrusted into her as she came down and he watched her face carefully as he took her moment of pure ecstasy to roll them over.

"And now I'll make love to you."

She didn't argue as he leaned down and kissed her softly, their hips moving slowly.

* * *

><p><strong>Notes: <strong>So yeah, please be kind. I'm nervous. If any of you happen to be reading any of my other fics, I promise I AM working on them, everything is just slow because I'm also planning for NaNo. Sooooo~ But I'm still planning on updating! :)


End file.
